diehardfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuri Komarov
Yuri Komarov was a former billionaire turned imprisoned terrorist and the true main antagonist in A Good Day to Die Hard. He had a daughter named Irina, who is also one of the film's main antagonists. He is a Russian terrorist informant who is being protected by CIA agent John "Jack" McClane, Jr. A Good Day to Die Hard Komarov's former partner Viktor Chagarin, a high-ranking but corrupt Russian official, plans on incriminating him without a fair trial when Komarov refuses to hand over a secret file believed to have convicting evidence against Chagarin. Jack McClane is arrested as a result of an assassinating Chagarin's associate Anton but agrees to testify against Komarov for a shorter sentence. When John McClane arrives and approaches the courthouse that holds Jack and Komarov on trial, an explosion orchestrated by Chagarin and his henchmen occurs in the courthouse, and Jack breaks free with Komarov. Hiding in a safe house, Mike Collins, Jack's partner, demands the file's location from Komarov so that the CIA can bring Chagarin down. Komarov says that it is located in a safe in a hotel, and calls his daughter, Irina, telling her to meet him where her mother and him had their first date. Irina agrees, but before they can leave, Collins is soon shot to death by Chagarin's assassins, although John picks up a machine gun and fights their way out of the safehouse. The trio then make their way to a hotel in the city to find the key to a vault containing the file. There, they meet Irina, but Chagarin's enforcer Alik and his men crash in and tie John and Jack up, while Komarov is taken as a hostage. At this point, Irina is revealed to be in cahoots with Chagarin's men, and holds a pistol to her father's head and confesses to selling out her own father for the "millions of dollars" to be gained. They take off in a helicopter and fly away to Chernobyl, Ukraine, which is the apparent location of the vault that houses the file, as revealed earlier by Komarov at the safe house. It is revealed that there was never a file, and that the drawer that supposedly contained the file was actually the secret passage to a vault containing a large amount of weapons-grade uranium. When the three enter the room, Alik demands to know where the file is, only to be suddenly killed by Komarov with a swift gunshot to the side of the head. Komarov and Irina embrace, revealing that the two had manipulated the entire scheme since the beginning in order to fool everyone into gaining access to the uranium. Komarov then calls Chagarin and informs him of this, revealing that the purpose of this was to get revenge on Chagarin for his betrayal. Chagarin is then killed by a subordinate of Komarov's in disguise as a masseus. At this point, John and Jack enter the vault. Komarov tries to pretend that he is hostage, but McClane and Jack discover Komarov's true plot and arrest him. Irina, with another henchman, comes to her father's aid, but before they can escape, Jack goes after Komarov, while John goes after Irina, who is escaping on a Mil Mi-26 helicopter. Irina tries to protect her father by firing the helicopter's cannons at Jack, but John is able to bring the helicopter out of balance by driving a truck in the hangar section, still shackled by a chain, out of the open rear ramp of the helicopter. Komarov remarks that Jack will get to watch his father die, and an enraged Jack hurls him off the rooftop, where Komarov falls into the spinning helicopter's rotors and is killed. Category:Characters Category:A Good Day to Die Hard characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters